Problemas
by Ka-Gura Uzumaki
Summary: Mi enemigo. Mi nemesis. El muy hijo de... sus padres que no deja de tocar ... las narices. ¿Fue un error ser el primero en provocarlo?- Shizuo. Cinco capítulos que nos relatan cuales fueron las faltas que lo condenaron. Shizaya.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey~_

 _Un dia me di cuenta de que tenia un enemigo pero "nuestras luchas" no eran serias y eso me dio la idea de parodiar el odio que se tienen Izaya y Shizuo._

 _Claramente y no, no se me fue de las manos, terminó en Shizaya porque el odio y el amor son las dos caras de la misma moneda._

 _Problemas escrito por mi Ka_gura-chan~_

 _Sin más dilación que empieze la función._

 _3_

 _2_

 _1... 0,75_

 _LET'S GO?_

* * *

Los problemas nunca vienen solos.

-O también… "No hagas a los demás lo que no quieras que te hagan a ti"- le ha dicho la Vorona.

-Pero Vorona, quiero opciones. No que me des lecciones-

-Oh- y su kohai busca alguna forma de ayudar con un problema.

Uno con largas patas negras, el abdomen blanco y negro de ese ser cínico, retorcido que se alimenta de los humanos y animales: la pulga, o sea Izaya.

Pero volvamos a la raíz.

En Shizuo, en cada ocasión que el nombre de Orihara Izaya es pronunciado, se originan cosas, más bien contra-sentimientos, los más negativos en la faz de la tierra.

-Odio, asco, repulsión, ira, ansiedad, incomodidad- y la lista es más larga que la calle principal.

 _Shizuo ese día en particular, aparte de haber visto a Izaya, que con eso ya era suficiente para prender el volcán, había tenido que perseguir a una parte de los Dollars._

 _Esos tipos estaban engañando a gente inocente y amenazando con secuestros, violaciones, asesinatos y suicidios, al haberlo oído de Tom-san, solo era necesario acabar con ellos._

 _Lo hizo de forma espectacular._

 _-Oíd, chicos- les llamó la atención Tanaka Tom mientras encendía dos cigarros, uno para él y el otro para Shizuo para cuando regresara. –Yo de vosotros saldría de allí- de debajo de la sombra de un edificio que creía y crecía. Todos ellos se giraron en pánico._

 _Las bases del edifico, que se habian mantenido por años en pie, estaban siendo polvorizadas por un rubio vestido que camarero, el edifico se estaba partiendo en trozos demasiado grandes y estos estaban dividiendose en más pequeños que caian como estacas sobre sus victimas._

 _-Shizuo piensa que esto es un juego, en que ellos son los malos- le había aconsejado Tom mientras planeaban el castigo. – ¿Tú te sentirías mal al patear al malo siendo el héroe? No ¿no? ¿Querrías romperles las piernas verdad?-Shizuo había asentido alucinando._

 _Solo fueron dos de ellos lo suficientemente rápidos para salvarse._

 _-¿Dejaréis vuestra mierda?- Shizuo se arrodilló delante de sus oponentes meados y temblorosos sonriendo- ¿O queréis que vuestro amigo Shizuo os ayude a levantar?- desaparecer no encaja con lo que hicieron ellos, creo que se fundieron con el asfalto soltando alaridos de terror._

 _-Gracias Tom-san- y tomó el cigarro que se había consumido un poco._

 _Claro, solo habían transcurrido dos minutos._

 _-Veo que ya estas mejor- y le invitó a un café aunque Shizuo no tomó, quería dormir esa noche._

Ahora si...

Al día siguiente, como es de esperar, sucede lo mismo. Izaya dando el coñazo, aquí y allá, apestándolo todo, Ikebukuro parece un depósito de cadáveres de lo que heda.

Pero solo va acompañado por Vorona.

Ha destruido la vía pública y atemorizado a gente que no estaba involucrada.

Ambos después del trabajo, que esta vez sí lo era, se han sentado en las escaleras de un bloque de pisos.

-Sempai hay una forma de remediar tu problema- dice la rubia mirándolo de frente.

-Teniendo en cuenta lo que dijo Tom-san- Vorona toma las gafas de Shizuo y se las pone- "¿Te sentirías mal pateando a los malos siendo el héroe? No, solo querrías romperles las piernas."- se las devuelve dando por finalizada su espléndida imitación de Tom-san- Mis solución es: hacer nota mental de aquello que te ha hecho…- arruga el entrecejo- "La pulga"- que puedas hacer tú y que le moleste en suma cantidad. –Shizuo mira a Vorona completar sus explicaciones con imitación.-Sería algo así como –"No hagas a los demás lo que no quieras que te hagan a ti"-

-¿Vorona porque hablas como Tom-san?- Shizuo ha terminado por sonreír al ver que Vorona puede llegar a ridiculizarse para quitarle un poco de peso. -Pero Vorona… Quiero opciones. No que me des lecciones-

-Oh- el cerebro del genio se pone a trabajar- Nómbrame aquello que te podría molestar que hiciera "la pulga".

-Mostrarse por Ikebukuro-

-Con solo verle… Es grave sempai-

-Ser tan repulsivo-

-Más preciso sempai, creo que "la pulga" no le encuentra repulsivo, solo se queja de su inhumanidad-

-Mh- enciende un cigarro- Con mis cosas. Que pusiera su asqueroso pico de pulga en mis cosas privadas.

-Sempai- Vorona de cuclillas delante suyo- ¿Cómo sabe que las pulgas tienen pico?- Shizuo no sabe contestar a eso, porque, ver a una de cerca te hace.. ¿Experto quizá?

-Que se metiera en mi casa. Que huyera cuando busco arrancarle la cabeza. Que sepa cosas privadas que nadie en el mundo debería saber sobre mí. –Su kohai le mete una lata fría en la camisa. –Uuuuh-

-Shizuo no es informante- dice ella retomando su lugar.- Pero saber de "la pulga" también sería interesante para mí. Quiero verlo rabiar, cabrearse… Sería muy bueno presionar por ahí sempai- Shizuo ve una compinche potencial.

\- Pero que Tom-san no lo sepa o nos meteremos en serios problemas-

-Afirmativo sempai-

Un macabro plan a raíz de todo, porque para Izaya, los problemas no vienen solos.

.-. .-. .-. .-. .-.

-Sempai, "la pulga" está en su departamento, Shinjuku número 26-

Vorona es la encargada de la información, Shizuo el de la molestia.

-Deja de imitar mi voz cada vez que dices: "la pulga". Esto no es serio.-

-Sempai, su humor es prioritario a la misión. Además debo ser buena Kohai. –

-Si, si- una pausa mientras gira el siguiente cruce- ¿Crees que la pulga puede saber dónde estoy?-

-Creo que se detectan el uno al otro de forma extraña-

-Entonces sabe que estoy aquí…-

-Plausiblemente. Ahora solo sempai pasea por Shinjuku tranquilamente, teniendo en cuenta, por supuesto, que esto molestará a "la pulga"- Shizuo ríe-

.-. .-. .-.

-Oye estúpido jefe- Namie lucha para sujetar una inclinada torre de trabajo. La Yagiri acaba de pasar por delante de las ventanas y se ha sorprendido por una presencia en la calle.

No, no ha sido Seiji, maldita sea, es otra persona que sorprende más que esté aquí y no esté "armando bronca segura".

-Abajo está- Izaya deja de teclear un segundo para escucharla- Hewajima- pero el jefe no vuelve a trabajar. A ella le tocará hacer todo eso… Y aguantar a su jefe.

Mierda doblemente agotadora.

-¿Shizu-chan aquí? Inusual… Y delante de mi departamento, mierda- Voy a darle la bienvenida~- y sale.

-¿Se siente en peligro aun habiendo tanta distancia? No quiero tener nada que ver con esto- la pila de papeles sufre un derrumbe- argh-

.-. .-. .-.

Una máquina de vending muy cerca de Shizu-chan. Seguro que me ha notado y no tardará mucho en empezar el rodeo. La mano del monstruo se posa sobre la máquina y le pega un puñetazo que la dobla.

-¿Uh?- saca de ella una lata y se la toma. –Corriendo hacia Shizuo, el informante salta sobre la máquina mirando superiormente a quien la estaba usando.

-Hola Shizu-chan~- sonríe retorcidamente saboreando las palabras que está por decirle.

-Ah ¿Pulga?- _¡¿Ahora se percata?!-_ Uh, si estabas trabajando lo siento- se lleva dos latas más, para compartir con Vorona- Ya me voy pues...- Y a paso lento se va caminando e Izaya lo pierde a la siguiente esquina.

-¿?- No bronca, no huesos rotos… -¿He sido desechado?- El informante se da cuenta de su hermoso rostro está contraído en una mueca, que hacía tiempo que no usaba –frustración y desilusión-

Se para a sí mismo y se sorprende. Shizu-chan se ha controlado y no me ha atacado, es más, sonaba bastante tranquilo… -Eso me molesta bastante, Shizu-chan.-

Izaya vuelve a su departamento para acabar el día laboral, Shizuo se queda en el departamento de Vorona hasta que ella le informe.

-Sempai el baño está listo- Shizuo se levanta y se encamina hacia ella y recoge las toallas que le tiende-

-Gracias-

Está relajado, tranquilo y sonríe al haber visto la cara de la pulga que ni él mismo se ha dado cuenta que hacía. Shizuo 1 Izaya 0, pero seguro que Izaya toma represalias y entraran en guerra.

-Wow- las posibilidades son infinitas.

.-. .-. .-.

-Es medianoche sempai- Vorona lo obliga a mirar un resplandeciente portátil que le daña las córneas entre tanta oscuridad. –Izaya se ha ido a hacer un trabajillo de timador.

-Debería llamarse en vez de "el informante", "voy a engañarte". Voy a su piso. ¿Qué puerta debería forzar?- la sonrisa de su kohai se vuelve extraña por la contraluz del aparato.

-Harás parkour y entrarás por la ventana del 3ro- dicho y hecho.

Shizuo solo ha empujado un poco el marco para que este ceda, ha entrado y lo ha vuelto a encajar a su sitio. Como ha dicho Vorona –"Ese marco es demasiado grande para el espacio de construcción que supone la ventana, en conclusión, será fácil moverlo."-

Usa su teléfono para moverse entre el espacio y no alertar a nadie ni nada.

"Para alguien como Shizuo-sempai es fácil saber qué trampas hay, porque la intensidad de "la pulga" en ellas es mayor". Y por eso está todo yendo rodado.

-Los despachos, sus documentos, cosas raras en la estantería, una cápsula con algo dentro- se pasea por el departamento lentamente ojeando curioso- más libros, un libro de fotos con su cara de pulga infeliz por su misma culpa... Sillas, mesas, sillones, distintos olores-visitas- al pasar por la cocina y ver el refrigerador vacío con pena- ¿Nada?. El horror, estar rodeado de escencia de pulga y sus pertenencias.

Me hace querer des-ALOHArlo-

-Un chiste muy malo querido sempai…-hubiera dicho la rusa rubia.

Al final del pasillo el dormitorio del informante, el lugar más frío y raro, como es de esperar.

Voy a cabrearlo tanto que su secretaria lo confundirá con la cafetera- Con permiso- y penetra en la estancia- Tomaré una siesta pues- Se quita los zapatos, el chaleco y las gafas de sol.

Se tumba en la cama rodeado de Suavizante… Tacha eso… Suavizaya.- Es cómoda- pero por como luce no es usada a menudo.

-Te odio- le dice al almohada antes de meter la cabeza en ella. Se relaja y se queda allí tendido sin temer a que el amo lo encuentre, es más, será la bomba.

.-. .-. .-.

-Estoy exhausto- dice el informante mientras pulsa el botón del ascensor con el codo- ¿Y si me voy a dormir hoy?- por una extraña razón esa idea se hace buena en su agotada mente.

Entra en su solitario apartamento, se quita los zapatos y los guarda sin sustituirlos por unas pantuflas, recorre el piso en calcetines. Revisa todas sus cosas, y cada una está en el sitio donde la ha dejado.

-Hola Celty- repiquetea los dedos en la cápsula sonriendo con malicia- Pronto te haré abrir los ojos.- y se retira dispuesto a descansar.

Se toma un baño, largo y relajante, y se viste con ropas cómodas, sudadera y unos pantalones pirata de color carmesí. Antes de entrar en su cuarto tira la toalla a la cesta para lavar.

Antes de entrar desbloquea el celular y mira interesado las noticias.

-Siento una presencia- se le eriza el vello de todo el cuerpo. Enfoca la luz de la pantalla al techo y ve un bulto en el centro de su cuarto… ¡Una persona!

-No es posible- del susto se sacude pero con un rápido reflejo pilla el celular al vuelo con los codos.

-¿Qué?- alarmado alza la voz y de la mesa toma una navaja, prende la lampara y deja el celular con la mano izquierda.

La luz crea sombras en la habitación, se refleja en el vidrio de la ventana y da de lleno a quién dormía despertándolo.

-Ugh- esa persona se ayuda con los brazos para intentar levantarse pero fracasa y se dejar caer.

Izaya entra en pánico. Cómo ha entrado- quién -sabe algo, que hace… No…

¿Un asesino? Totalmente tirado puede ver que es realmente alto.

Piensa fríamente, cálmate Izaya.

Un metro ochenta y algo.

No debería acercarse pero al hacerlo topa con la mesilla de noche, la sujeta con la mano por no tirarla al suelo y despertar al sujeto que vuelve a estar dormido. En su mano nota algo frío. ¿Unas gafas?

Unas gafas de sol azules…

Izaya se gira bruscamente hacia el sujeto que carraspea pareciendo despertar.

Se lanza encima inmovilizándolo boca abajo.

-¿Uh?- ya está despierto. Gira la cara a un lado para ver quien está usándolo de silla.

-¡¿Shizu-chan?!- No puede ser pero es rubio…

Le aparta el flequillo y mira la cara adormilada del bartender.

-Ah pulga- se levanta y fuerza a sentar a Izaya tras de él. De pie se pone la armilla y guarda las gafas en el bolsillo interior. –Ya me iba- Trata de arreglar los pliegues de su ropa sin éxito y sale de la habitación de un Izaya que sigue sentado y en shock.

Hewajima Shizuo se ha colado en mi casa y se ha puesto a dormir en mi cama, sin que yo supiese nada.

-Pulga- Shizuo regresa a donde está el mencionado, quedándose fuera sin entrar en la habitación de nuevo, le habla como si nada –Parece que han forzado tu otra puerta- señala hacia el pasillo con el pulgar- Pero deben haberme visto dormir y se han largado. – No hay respuesta plausible para esto. –Bueno adiós- e Izaya oye como su puerta principal se cierra.

.-. .-. .-.

-Diagnóstico sempai- le pide su kohai con ojos brillantes.

-La pulga está fuera de sí… Hacía cara de sorpresa mezclada con más sorpresa y pánico, con algo que no sé cómo definirlo.-

-¿Asco? ¿Náuseas? ¿Te ha vomitado encima sempai?- la kohai recibe una colleja.

-No tonta, yo que sé… Pero le ha molestado que hubiese invadido su privacidad de ese modo-

-Mishion clear sempai- Su sempai está por preguntarle que con esa pronunciación pero prefiere irse a dormir. Le han desvelado de una forma molesta, luz en los ojos.

.-. .-. .-.

-¿Exactamente que acaba de pasar?- Izaya repasa en su mente pero nada de lo que ha dicho u hecho puede explicar el hecho de que Shizuo estuviera en su lecho.

Además durmiendo… ¿Que lo ha llevado a hacer algo así? ¿Le han hecho algo a su cerebro?

Sus esfuerzos de mantenerse despierto y hallar una solución son inútiles.

-Debería dormir- dice dándose la vuelta quedando boca abajo y estrujado el almohada entre sus brazos y rostro. En ella encuentra un pelo rubio. –Mejor que los busque todos y los haga desaparecer antes de que Namie los encuentre. ¿Es un pensamiento erróneo?

-"Parece que han forzado tu otra puerta… Pero deben haberme visto dormir y se han largado."- esa frase resonando en su cabeza. Ahora por un tiempo nadie tratará de entrar por miedo de Shizuo. Vaya.

Entonces, por un tiempo estaré a salvo, gracias a ese monstruo- ¡Que rabia me da eso!- Voy a hacer que te detengan de nuevo monstruo.-

* * *

 _Os dejo la primera parte aqui, no se cuantos capitulos tendra pero los hago cortos porque si no sería muy pesado leerlo de una sola tirada._

 _No piensen mucho. Mi sentido del humor es raro._

 _Si os gusta estaré encantada de veros pasar por aqui. Dejad lo que queraís, lo hago por placer y no por fama~_

 _Kagura-chan os quiere, Ciao~_


	2. Chapter 2

_Yahoo~_

 _Hastag segunda parte. ... Ya saben del Shizaya de varios-no-se-cuantos-capitulos._

 _Vamos a ello..._

 _San!_

 _Ni!_

 _Ichi!_

 _LET'S GO!_

* * *

-¿Exactamente que acaba de pasar?- Izaya repasa en su mente pero nada de lo que ha dicho u hecho puede explicar el hecho de que Shizuo estuviera en su lecho.

Además durmiendo… ¿Que lo ha llevado a hacer algo así? ¿Le han hecho algo a su cerebro?

Sus esfuerzos de mantenerse despierto y hallar una solución son inútiles.

-Debería dormir- dice dándose la vuelta quedando boca abajo y estrujado el almohada entre sus brazos y rostro. En ella encuentra un pelo rubio. –Mejor que los busque todos y los haga desaparecer antes de que Namie los encuentre. ¿Es un pensamiento erróneo?

-"Parece que han forzado tu otra puerta… Pero deben haberme visto dormir y se han largado."- esa frase resonando en su cabeza. Ahora por un tiempo nadie tratará de entrar por miedo de Shizuo. Vaya.

Entonces, por un tiempo estaré a salvo, gracias a ese monstruo- ¡Que rabia me da eso!- Voy a hacer que te detengan de nuevo monstruo.

.-. .-. .-.

-¿Hoy que Vorona?- le ofrece otro refresco forzando a su kohai a devolverle el favor.

-Nada sempai "La pulga" no ha hecho nada hoy, parece que…- pero no sigue.

-Parece que ¿Qué?- Vorona entiende la impaciencia pero es que cuesta de procesar.

-Está… durmiendo- El símbolo literal de interrogación es literalmente la expresión de Shizuo.

-¿Aún sigue durmiendo?- es más ¿Qué hace esa pulga durmiendo?

-Afirmativo-

.-. .-. .-.

Namie llega a trabajar, Namie factura, Namie recibe la dulce bienvenida del silencio y la oscuridad, bueno como cada día menos hoy porque su jefe no está.

-¿Izaya?- registra toda los más de 200 metros cuadrados hasta llegar al cuarto de su jefe. -No creo que… esté…- allí durmiendo boca abajo con las mantas en el suelo. Si son las 10 de la mañana… ¿Qué le han hecho? Además durmiendo… ¿Que lo ha llevado a hacer algo así? ¿Le han hecho algo a su cerebro?

-Levanta pedazo de vago- ve a Izaya desperezarse y revolverse, intentando taparse.

-¿Namie?- la mira entrecerrando los ojos- Vete a trabajar- dice mientras sale de la cama y bosteza sin cubrirse la boca. –Voy enseguida- Namie sin estar demasiado convencida se pone a la faena y en diez minutos su jefe se une.

-¿Puedo saber qué ha pasado?- pero su jefe no le escucha ni está dispuesto a hacerlo más tarde. Se conforma con trabajar en silencio.

Izaya construye en su cabeza el plan para devolverle el "lo que sea que le ha hecho Shizu-chan".

-Ir a su casa será lo primero que haré. ¿Pero y si no está allí?

.-. .-. .-.

-¿Qué haces tan temprano en el salón sempai?-los horarios de su kohai se mueven entre las altas horas oscuras hasta antes del alba.

Es imposible acostarse más tarde que ella y levantarse más temprano.

Pero en este caso, Shizuo no se ha ido a dormir.

-Quería mirar algunas cosas…- sin especificar.

-O sea. Lo peor que puede hacerle "la pulga" ¿no?-

-Si no es matarme no creo que haya nada peor…- tiene esa sensación de inquietud constante en la boca del estómago.

-No se confíe sempai- porque su kohai trae un libro. -100 cosas molestas que pueden hacerte.

-No creo que tenga eso Vorona…-

-El ISBN (número del libro) es el siguiente que el de "la pulga".-

-Trae eso. Capítulo uno: Las bromas pesadas. -

Vamos… No es infantil para hacer algo así, ya no estamos en la academia.

Pero Vorona niega con la cabeza.

-Debemos estar listos, para todo. Por eso sempai voy a preparar una mochila con las cosas necesarias- toallitas de aseo… una toalla, ¿Aceite? ¿Que demonios?

-Por favor… ¿Que he hecho?-

.-. .-. .-.

-Listo sempai- la chica asegura una vez más el contenido de su mochila y cierra la cremallera colgándose de ella.

-Vorona solo me voy a casa por hoy, no va pasa nada- pero la chica sigue sin escuchar.

-Tom-san me ha dado esto para usted… No se preocupe yo haré las tramitaciones conforme está hecho mañana a primera hora. -Shizuo asiente.

-Son tres... ¿Difícil no es cierto?-

-Afirmativo, Tom-san no me ha dejado ir, aunque le haya hecho un informe con argumentos lo suficientemente pesado como para acompañarle. Su "No es indiscutible." -Shizuo le acarcia la cabeza.

-Nos vemos mañana cerebrito.- y se despide con la mano.

Al llegar al lugar deja la mochila a un lado porque los sujetos llevan fuego y el parece llevar algo inflamable a bordo.

-Trafico de drogas…-guarda un par de muestras en la mochila y apila los cuerpos de sus victimas fuera de la carretera dando circulación de nuevo por esa zona.

-Exactamente Tom-san quería… ¡Ah! Aquí estas… El albarán por la compra del coche que he mutilado. Uh ya me disculparé luego. -Shizuo lanza resto de metralletas y casquillos de bala por las cañerías. -Esto ha sido un dolor en el culo.

Cuando llega el momento de llegar a casa, la nariz de Shizuo se arruga involuntariamente.

-Apesta- se la tapa y entra en su departamento. Sabe exactamente donde se oculta, pero igualmente se deja caer.

-Uaaaagh- lo ha chafado pero sin fuerza, si no lo hubiera roto. -Bienvenido a casa- sale de entre las mantas y armado con una navaja lo desafia.

-¿Esas son mis ropas?- Izaya se carcajea mientra se esmuñe y logra apartarse unos metros del bartender.

-He decidido hacerte una pequeña visita. ¿Pero sabes?- Izaya camina por la habitación intentando que la camisa demasiado grande de Shizuo le quede como es debido. -La curiosidad del que lo sabe todo… Ha querido hurgar en tu armario.-Shizuo lo calla con un almohadazo y se sienta cruzando las piernas.

-¿A donde quieres llegar?-Izaya levanta el bajo de la camisa y para sorpresa de ambos, ha perdido los pantalones y no sabe donde se han enredado.

-Que llevo tu ropa interior.-Arrastra la ultima letra aposta viendo al rubio encenderse literalmente.

-¡Te voy a dejar tan mal que vas a ser, Izadiós Ohastaluego!-Izaya levanta la mano entre ellos dos. Shizuo no tarda en oírlo reírse.

Entre carcajadas, el informante más importante, intenta hablar.

-¡Ha sido demasiado malo!-Se sienta a un lado de la cama.-Shizu-chan.-Le mira y llama.-¿Podrías decirme donde me ha caído la navaja?.-El rubio lo mira perplejo.-Lo siento, me distraje.

-A ver. Solo te ayudo si te largas antes de que mi ira regrese.-

-Lo dudo, Shizu-chan.-

-Por cierto.-Ambos a un lado de la cama buscando bajo ella, el Hewajima se levanta antes para mirarlo, al oírlo Izaya levanta la cabeza también. -¿Como has podido perder los pantalones?- Se los aventa a la cara.

-¿Si te digo que también me dormí, me vas a hacer algo malo?-La mirada de "No me tientes" le invita a salir por la ventana.

-Mañana te mato.-Le dice el Hewajima al Orihara.

-¡Si te veo mañana!- Y sale corriendo.

Shizuo no sabe como continuar así que opta por tomar un baño.

Al entrar, sale de inmediato cerrando la puerta con fuerza y ya listo para rastrear esa pulga.

En el baño hay todo un espectáculo de jabón, agua y aceite que sera el mayor batallón de la limpieza.

-¿Así que ese era tu objetivo pulga asquerosa?- Shizuo no piensa esperar a mañana pero pero se obliga a detenerse y regresar cuando el rastro es tan difuso que se camufla con la solución de la ciudad.

-Mierda.-

* * *

 _Oya oya oya..._

 _¡Gracias por leer!_

 _Te veo luego..._

 _Ciao_ ~


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey~_

 _.-._

 _Bueno os traigo el capitulo tres..._

 _3... 2... 1..._

 _¡No ha sido nada!_

* * *

-Shizuo, Vorona. Hoy usaremos el media distancia para ir al otro lado de Ikebukuro porque la mayoría de cobros se aglomeran allí.

Cuando estemos de vuelta aquí podréis iros a casa.

Por cierto, he visto que últimamente os vais juntos… ¿Me he perdido algo?

-Tom-san eso es confidencial-

 _-¡Diablos, Vorona!-_

Shizuo casi escupe el refresco, eso suena peor de lo que él mismo tenía en mente.

-¿Shizuo?- el bartender reuye su mirada cosa que del asunto más sospechoso aún.

-Bueno ¡Vamos!-clama feliz el jefe y reparte los billetes a sus kohai que los miran con atención.

-No sabia que nos preadjudicaban los asientos… Debe ser de alto lujo-Tom no había tenido tiempo a responder, esta chica se autorresponde las cuestiones.

-¿Cual tienes Vorona?-

-Vago 12B el 47A- Shizuo la mira contrariado-

-En el mismo vagón que tu pero el 48A.-Vorona se lo arrebata mientras los olisquea.

-Tom-san tu debes tener el 47B sin error- guarda ambos en su bolsillo.

Pero Tom le da el suyo.

-¿48B? ¿Entonces quién mierda está entre Vorona y yo?- Tanaka teme por la persona de en medio. Quien pueda ser.

Opción A: una normal que muera del susto (Shizuo)

Opción B: que todos terminemos muertos por la persona B y Shizuo.

Yakuza

Asesino ruso

Drogadicto

Cínico

Orihara Izaya.

Creo que último debería ser el primero de la lista.

Los tres ingresan en la estación subterránea diez minutos antes de su partida.

Se toman un momento para comprar algo de beber para el trayecto, de hecho envian a Tanaka ex professo para poder hablar.

-Sempai estas demasiado nervioso… Te he analizado. ¿Es porque puede ser una mujer hermosa con falda corta que sin querer pueda caer sobre tí por el traqueteo?

¿O es porque podría ser "la pulga" que se deje caer sobre ti para provocar que el metro descarrile?

-Creo que ambas. Además tienes demasiada imaginación. ¡Deja de ponerme en ese tipo de situaciones!

-No- se agacha para mirar la supuesta inexpresiva cara de su kohai que ahora sin tener que componer nada, destila diversión por cada uno de sus rusos poros.

-Vamos- el aviso de la llegada llega a sus oídos y una vez parado ingresan en su vagón correspondiente.

-La hora de la verdad sempai- lo mejor es olvidarse por el momento y buscar algun asiento vacío que no esté rodeado por señoras que nunca se callan.

-Mi asiento- Vorona toma el suyo y al sentarse levanta las rodillas para que Shizuo pueda pasar, tras él pasa Tom.

-Pasame mi refresco- Shizuo se quita las gafas de sol y las guarda. Cierra los ojos para relajarse. El frío envase de su bebida toca su mejilla y le provoca un respingo.

-Gracias- agradece a su kohai y trata de abrir la lata con una sola mano, demasiado perezoso para mover la otra.

-Yo te la abro Shizu-chan- se la quita y se oye el vacío enlatado liberándose.

-Si grac- ¡¿Izaya?!- El informante está sentado allí, se ha sentado sin que ni él ni su kohai, que ahora está sentada sobre el bartender en guardia de la sorpresa, se percataran. Orihara deja el refresco abierto en la mano de Shizuo mientras suelta risitas al ver su expresión.

-Ahora estaré aquí por los próximos 48 minutos cosa que no podrás ignorar Shizu-chan-

Peor de lo que podría haber imaginado, me ha regalado su molesta presencia a menos de 2 centímetros. ¿ Debería rendirme aquí? Dormir un rato ¿Quizás?

Me decepcionarías si haces eso Shizu-chan.

-¿Sempai estará bien?- Tom solo bufa y se recarga cerrando los ojos.

.-. .-. .-.

Vorona ha ido al baño situado entre dos vagones, en su regreso se ha topado con una señorita, que al parecer ocupa el sitio exacto de su sempai pero en la fila de delante, que le ha impedido seguir su curso hasta su sitio asignado.

-¿Qué sucede?- se ha visto obligada a preguntar al ver que la mujer inquieta no sabe ni por dónde comenzar.

-¿Usted conoce a esos hombres?- señala su fila pero desde su perspectiva actual solo puede ver a Tom-san y sus posibles ronquidos que confirmará más tarde con su cercanía.

-Afirmativo-

-Es que se están comportando de forma extraña, diciendo cosas raras y creo que besandose…- la rubia mujer deja a su interlocutora hablando sola. Se acerca a los asientos sin ser vista y de puntillas confirma lo que dice la otra.

-Parece como si sempai y "la pulga" se estuvieran besando. -se dirige hacia ella de nuevo.- Por favor no tome fotografías.- la señorita se sobresalta. -Además, no es lo que parece… Solo están compitiendo.- -¿Con qué? Con be-be-be… -

Vorona regresa tranquilamente a su sitio oyendo perfectamente lo que sucede, algo que claramente se puede malinterpretar, sabiendo perfectamente que a ambos les han llamado la atención por molestar al resto de los pasajeros por estar gritandose, hablan a susurros muy muy cerca.

-Esto es incómodo, debería haber ido en el compartimento de las maletas… Al menos tendría más espacio…- _no se entiende la incomodidad del hombre moreno pero solo quienes le conocen saben que a Izaya le molesta en demasía que entren en su espacio personal y el brazo de Shizuo pasa por su respaldo haciendo que se acerquen más aún._

 _Hewajima tiene el brazo así porque no sabe donde mierda meterlo._

-Cállate ya pulga y conformate con lo que has escogido. Ya podrías haber ido con la mujer de atrás así te hubiera dicho lo guapo que eres y tirado de tus cachetes manteniendote distraído…- _parece buscar una excusa para sacarselo de encima_.

-Oh Shizu-chan ¿Y ver como un monstruo tiene un sitio libre al lado estando más cómodo que yo? Me duele el trasero, la espalda, tengo las piernas dormidas…- _le duelen las posadera por alguna razón y lo expone en palabras._

Shizu-chan. ¿No estás ansioso para partirme el cuerpo chafandome con la silla?- _quiere que le parta el cuerpo..._

-Callate, con solo oir tu voz es suficiente para querer abrirte la garganta. ¿Hay alguna forma de que calles?- _que le calle con un beso, oh dios, ¿Debería despertar a mi novio para comentarle esto?_

Una extraña discusion que reduce el espacio entre ellos a 2 miseros centrimetros porque solo quieren insultarse.

-No sé Shizu-chan, trata de hacerlo~- _¿Le está tentando? ¿Qué piensa hacer?_

-Izaya… Te recomiendo que pares. Mi paciencia se está terminando.

-La apuraré hasta que no puedas más~-

-Disculpen- les vuelven a llamar la atención, está vez una mujer con las mejillas sonrojadas. -Si quieren les puedo dejar mi sitio con tres más libres. Pero si hacen algo por favor que no les vean los niños.-

-¿Q-qué? SI yo no hacía n-nada…- mirar hacia abajo y ver a la pulga sujetarse a su camisa mientras le asiente a la señora.

-Allí estarán mejor y más íntimos- les sugiere las misma.

Y Shizuo usa el contenido de la lata de proyectil sobre el bicho de largas patas.

Izaya sonríe oliendo a jugo de naranja.

Izaya 1 pero Shizuo 2.

.-. .-. .-.

-¡Le odio!- la derrota de Shizuo ha supuesto el derroco de una bastida de 4 metros de altura. Piensa usar los tubos de hierro para lanzarselo y empalarlo en medio de Ikebukuro.

-Sempai ha perdido- comenta la chica rusa tomando nota.

-¿Ha perdido haciendo qué?- Ah Tom-san no lo sabe.

-Perdio una apuesta y tuvo que pagarle unas stripers a un amigo.-Tom deja caer la ceniza de la sorpresa. Cuando Shizuo vuelve hacia ellos Tanaka Tom parece hablar en serio.

-Shizuo- le brinda un cigarrillo que también le enciende.-Si quieres dinero para pagar stripers, solo pidemelo. - Shizuo ve a Vorona irse y hacer ademán de llamar al Sushi ruso por trabajo.

-Em- es verdad Tom-san no debe enterarse- Gracias Tom-san. Y Tom lleva el posado de: Estoy aquí para todo. Qué genial.

.-. .-. .-.

-¿Qué diablos Vorona?- ella sale del baño pero se vuelve a meter cerrando la puerta y mirando por el espacio de un centímetro que ha dejado.

-Tom-san debe pensar al contrario sempai, es por el bien de la masculinidad que perdiste ayer. -En el metro, que por cierto casi al llegar a la estación, esperando de pie para bajar hubo un traqueteo y terminó con Izaya abrazado a él. Casi lo uso de martillo rompecristales.

-¡No perdí nada!- vocifera con las manos en los bolsillos- ¿Y que con las stripers?

-Había pensado en mí, pero entonces, ¿ Qué haría si nuestra relación se hiciera pública?- A Shizuo se le crispan los pelos.

-¿Qué relación? ¿Venga que creen que somos?- no puede ser algo tan malo para que su kohai deba pensar que es mejor lo de las strippers.

-Que soy la mujer que te quita la tensión…- Vorona abre la puerta y se sustituye por su sempai con sus gafas y las manos en los bolsillos. -"Vorona ven, encuentra alguna forma de hacer que me relaje"- Shizuo aventa la puerta del baño contra el suelo del pasillo y sale tras Vorona que ya está corriendo.

-¡Te mataré!- la persigue por el salón y quedan dando vueltas alrededor de la mesa del comedor.

-Ese es mi trabajo sempai- el portátil de la informante rubia provisional emite un pitido molesto e insistente.

-Parece que "la pulga" ha salido de su departamento-

-Devuelveme las gafas y déjame ver eso.- Shizuo toma lugar delante del portatil- Pero aquí no hay pulga, en cualquier cámara que mires aun que emita el sonido no sale ni entra nadie. - Vorona se lo arrebata y revisa por ella misma de pie.

-Afirmativo. Saldré a revisar el fallo personalmente.- no hay tiempo para una réplica de Hewajima que se queda solo.

-Ya ni me importa, jodiendo la pulga solo gano que se más descarado cada vez que venga a molestarme- Realmente no soy bueno pensando en planes rebuscados pero sí en ser descarado. Y creo que sé exactamente lo que hay que hacer.-

.-. .-. .-.

-Forma número 25, esparcir un rumor absurdo sobre la persona y alguien muy cercano para provocar incomodidad entre ellos.-¡Hecho!

-Izaya, ¿Qué es eso de que Shizuo y Vorona tiene una relación… BDSM?- Namie no esperaba que su trabajo de hoy sería convertirse en una adolescente chismosa por internet haciendo de algo normal, algo picante rozando lo obsceno.

-Yo no pienso escribir la escena de la ducha, hazlo tu Namie- ¿lo has convertido en cincuenta sombras de Shizuo?

-Quien leería algo… Vale mejor me callo. Pero no pienso hacer los bocetos ni hacerme una famosa artista de manga hentai.

-Ahí está el negocio-

-¿Estas molestando a Hewajima a la vez que sacas pasta? Qué demonios eres ¿La revista corazón?-

-Saldré un poco Namie, debo despejar la mente.-

-Ese maldito Izaya… ¡No te metas tú mismo en la historia como voyeur sabiendo que evidentemente es lo que harías!

* * *

Y hasta aqui llega este cap. A esperar al siguiente~

La verdad es que he cambiado mi estilo de escritura muchas veces,

la respuesta es

una vez la inspiración fue

suplantada por una siguiente

crea al consecuente

por eso

todo me sale diferente.

Y gracias a Karasu y KanraLindero por leer y expresarse.

Oh y si, los ".-." son para cambiar de escena...

Ciao~


	4. Chapter 4

_Yahoo~_

 _Problemas en su maximo esplendor (cuarta parte)_

 _Espero que se diviertan._

 _Psst es shonen-ai. Es Shizaya. (Advertencia)_

 _3... Two... ONE_

 _GO!_

* * *

-Pasear por esta gran y rara ciudad viendo a la personas mirándote y susurrado. Verdad que soy apuesto, que soy Izaya... ¡Soy yo!

-Debería pasar por la tienda de…- !Vending machine two down!- estalla una de coca-cola muy cerca de sus pies y llega un tipo de la misma forma, con el rostro incrustado en el asfalto.

Solo saca su cabeza de avestruz para ver la desgracia.

-Heiwajima-san, yo le pagaré… !No me mate!- Shizuo se alza sobre el pequeño hombre que tiembla y balbucea inentendiblemente.

-Shizu-chan el bar- ¿Informante está aquí?- Heiwajima lleva pantalones negros con una camiseta negra y un abrigo igual al suyo, que ahora alza el camión del endeudado.

-Detened a un hombre que encaje con esta descripción, "esa"-

.-. .-. .-.

Orihara Izaya detenido hoy cerca de Nagoya por el destrozo de la vía pública.

Será interrogado esta noche por el cuerpo de policía por los siguiente delitos como disturbio de la paz vecinal…

-¿Eso es lo que entiendes por descarado sempai? Creo que debería poner unos miligramos más de sal a esto- Vorona es precisa con la cocina pero no entiende porque habla de cucharadas de aceite cuando se guarda en garrafones.-Sería un desperdicio guardar tantas cucharas.-

.-. .-. .-.

-Matar matar matar matar… ¡Matar a Heiwajima Shizuo!- parece que se han girado las tortas.

-¿De uno o dos huevos Izaya?- este solo levanta la cabeza del sofá-

-Dos y bien batidos- sisea-

-Me pregunto como te han confundido con Shizuo..- la pregunta en si es tonta, está claro, porque Shizuo ha sobornado a los policías.

-Porque Shizu-chan llevaba la misma ropa que yo…-

-Igualmente esto no es posible ¡Sois inconfundibles!-

-Me vengaré de la peor forma que se me ocurra- quema el libro de las 100 cosas molestas que pueden hacerte- Es hora de usar lo que he aprendido en internet-

-¿En qué has pensado? ¿Atraparle la cabeza con el ascensor?

¿Relajante muscular y jugar a la ruleta rusa?

¿Pincharle heroina y tirarlo al vertedero?

-En los clichés- ¿eh? -Lo emborracharé para ponerlo en evidencia-

-Algo me dice que le pintarás el rostro o le dibujarás miembros en sus cosas.-

Izaya mira atentamente a su inocente secretaria.

-¿Qué es lo peor que se le puede hacer a Heiwajima Shizuo?-

-¿Herir a su hermano, al gato y a la novia?- negación…-

-¿Cortar su ropa de bartender? ¿O que la máquina de vending tenga inercia hacia la derecha al lanzarla?

-Coger Izayitis aguda- junta las manos delante de su rostro sobre la mesa. -Y qué mejor forma de hacer que incrementar su dosis de Izaya un 200 porciento.

-Creo que tengo eso ¿Debo llamar a Kishitani-sensei?-

-Sin café por hoy-

.-. .-.

Transcurren dos días blancos hasta que Shizuo ha podido tomar su decisión.

-Vorona yo… regreso a mi piso. Creo que deberíamos dejar esto, podría ponerse peor.-

Su kohai acepta y le acompaña la gran parte del trayecto de regreso.

-Sempai si necesita algo solo llámame, estaré allí más rápido que una pulga- ¿Debería golpearla por eso verdad?

\- Deja mi mochila aquí- Entra sus cosas y se despide de Vorona antes de cerrar la puerta.

En el departamento y solo. Sin necesidad de cerrar puertas con llave porque nadie es tan inconsciente como para colarse en su casa, siendo el monstruo de Ikebukuro.

-Debería ¿limpiar?- todo está reluciente, puede asegurar que la madera parece hasta nueva. Los muebles sin polvo, no hay paquetes de tabaco ni colillas por el suelo, y menos botellas de bebidas alcohólicas- ¿El propietario ha alquilado mi piso cuando no estaba? Creo que Kasuka paga el alquiler cada mes…- todo ordenado, la cama hecha, la ropa bien doblada. ¿Ese alguien estará aquí ahora mismo?

Entra en la cocina y encuentra algo sobre la encima. Dos tupperware con una nota

 _-Espero que te aproveche_

 _Ya sabes que yo casi nunca cocino._

 _Creo que me ha salido bien, después de todo estoy aprendiendo.-_

-¿Quién? Oh está bueno- algo de Yakisoba casero con salsa agridulce- podría llegar a acostumbrarme.

Una pequeña pizarra imán en la nevera.

 _-He salido a comprar porque tu nevera estaba que daba pena, cuídate y come.-_

Después de comer, lava los recipientes y se sienta en el sofá.

-Veré como van las cosas- se mete en la página de noticias principales de Ikebukuro-

Pierde la noción del tiempo pero regresa con el chasquido de la puerta principal al abrirse.

-Bienvenido- dice sin alzar la vista. Nota dos manos en sus hombros que masajean destensando todos los músculos. -La verdad es que si necesito un masaje- dice posando la mano sobre la otra, una más pequeña y templada.

-Debería tumbar- al mirar por encima del sofá se topa con la pulga, con su mano sobre la suya y en una situación bastante vergonzosa, sin excusas plausibles.

Totalmente cazado.

-Si Shizu-chan, tu espalda está llena de nudos.- acaba por tumbarse boca abajo, con la pulga encima arreglándole la espalda con maestría. -Deberías mejorar la postura al sentarte y al dormir- pronto debería llegar el momento de hacerle la pregunta ¿no?

-Shizu-chan más a la derecha, no más arriba… Ahí ahí mh mh … Ah~ tus manos son milagrosas y tu fuerza… -está haciéndole un masaje a Izaya sin contar que estáis ambos sobre la cama de tu habitación -La comida… ¿Te ha gustado?- Shizuo baja de Izaya y de la cama.

-!¿Porque estás haciendo esto?!-

-¿Que crees Shizu-chan?- una sonrisa felina y retorcida.

-¡Esas sábanas color sangre solo combinarán con tu culo!- Izaya parece ofendido.

-¿Y qué me dices de tus muebles más disparejo que tus pelos eh?- Heiwajima levanta una de las mesillas nuevas que ha comprado Izaya dispuesto a lanzarla.

-¡No esa no, que he tenido que montarla yo!- también agarra la mesa.

-¡Te aplastaré pulga!-

-¡Me da igual lo que hagas pero deja la mesa en paz!.

.-. .-. .-.

-¿Así que querías montar un pollo matrimonial para que nos viera la vecina?

¿Que sacarás de ello?-Izaya le da un sobre.

-Como te ve tan severo me da dinero~-

-Maldito mentiroso- enciende el cigarro pero Izaya se lo quita y lo pisa. -Por cierto fuera de mi casa.

-¿Qué? ¡No! Esta es mi vengaza. Tendrás mi presencia presente 24/7 Jua ja ja ja ja- y le cubre la cara con el almohada.-guh-

-Tch ¿Cómo diablos hemos llegado a esto?- el informante sacude el cojín y lo deja en su sitio, el bar tender lo mueve.

-¡Orden!- palabra de Orihara

-¡Me la suda!- la de Heiwajima.

-No podemos vivir en una pocilga.

-Tu tienes tu departamento con tu trabajo y tu secretaria.

-Iré todos los días a trabajar pero volveré.

-No pulga. Vete y de paso olvida mi nombre, mi cara y mi casa. ¡Te odio Izaya!

-Es mutuo-

-¿Y porque estas aqui sentado a mi lado?

-Porque has sido tú quien me ha arrastrado a esta comedia... ¡No disimules porque has sido tú!

-Dejemos de hablar como si fueran canciones ¿Vale?-

-Dime la verdad Shizu-chan-

-Primero que todo olvida ese estúpido sobrenombre, me hace querer matarte ahora mismo.-

-¡Pues hazlo venga! ¡A ver si te atreves!- Izaya vuelve a caer sobre la cama.

-¡Sht! Es la vecina-

-Pues que mire-

-No me pinches pulga…-

-Odio ese sobrenombre también, yo no soy de color negro con las patas largas…- se toma un momento para darse un auto vistazo- Bueno si lo soy... Pero no soy un insecto.

-Solo un raro. Y pobre de ti que me muerdas. Solo llámame Shizuo.-

-Solo llámame Izaya-

-Nunca-

-Pero, bueno entonces SHIZUO voy a TENDER la colada. -

-¡No hagas juegos de palabras conmigo!

 _Pero qué molesto._

 _Llegamos aquí por qué decidí molestarlo, primero lo ignoré, segundo dormí en su cama colándome en su piso, pero él me puso en evidencia en el metro y nos tacharon de pareja que es efectivamente lo que cree que somos esa maldita vecina chismosa._

 _Luego infundió falsos rumores de mi relación con Vorona e hice que le detuvieran en mi lugar, me pasé ese día._

 _Y ahora tendré que aguantarlo todas las santas horas del día._

 _Pero ahora, no me siento molesto, esta pelea se ha vuelto tan personal que estamos ambos viviendo en mi casa, solo porque a ambos nos molesta la presencia del otro y nos encanta sacar de quicio._

-Es de noche y no hay luna-

-Hoy es un mal día para las prostitutas, no verán la cara de sus clientes…-dejando de lado que este tipo me enferma.

-Yo me voy a dormir. No te quiero oír-

Pero Izaya me sigue tras apagar la televisión.

-¿Enserio para que llevarlo a este nivel?- tener cara a cara a tu enemigo porque duermes en la misma cama, no compartir, ocupar porque sois los propietarios.

-Porque a nadie se le ocurre venir a tu departamento. La gente se rige por el instinto de supervivencia en estos casos-

-Izaya. ¿Qué dice el tuyo ahora? ¿O está estropeado?- nota a Izaya tirar de las frazadas.

-Qué te has acostumbrado a mi presencia y he logrado mi cometido… Tienes Izayitis~

-¿Aún puedo matarte, sabes?-

-Prefieres la paz a la guerra, Shizuo-

-Buenas noches-

-Si si-

.-. .-. .-.

-¿Izaya que es todo lo que hay en la nevera?-Namie no puede guardar ni un solo refresco más. _Y lo quiero frío, una opción sería devorar el pastel para hacer hueco._

-Solo algo que le molesta a Shizuo, que haga comida y la deje en refrigerador, que la tenga que calentar en el microondas cuando la prefiere recién hecha~.

-¿Qué de qué? ¿Te llevarás todo esto, dónde?-

-No solo cuando…uh el timbre.-Pero suena justo cuando el jefe lo comenta.

-Llego tarde lo siento- Hewajima acaba de entrar por la puerta, así que al final ha encontrado el departamento de Izaya en Shinjuku y habrá follón.

-No te preocupes Shizuo, he dejado la comida en… -Shizuo lo fulmina con la mirada. -En la paella para mantenerlo caliente.-Tiquismiquis dice el jefe en voz baja.

Shizuo sirve dos platos con comida.

-¿Tu secre también?- Izaya mira a Namie y está a su vez a Heiwajima- ¿Mucho o poco?-

-Poco- y le postran el plato delante.

Los tres empiezan a comer.

-¿Puedo saber que pasa?- Namie no entiende porque Izaya y Heiwajima están comiendo tan tranquilos si se odian.

-Shizuo, hay que cambiar la lavadora, ha dejado tu ropa que ni se puede tender-

El mencionado dobla una cuchara.

-Se supone que es de este año, mataré al tipo que me la vendió. Por el momento lava la ropa aquí.-Izaya asiente mientras le roba la servilleta al rubio y este trata de clavarle el tenedor en los tendones de la mano.

Hablan de cosas de casa ¿Pero qué diablos?

-Entiendo lo que quieres decir Namie- sí no he dicho nada. -Debería tirar a Shizu-chan de la cama~ - Izaya ha separado una vida de la de informante y parece estar divirtiéndose, oh… ¿Este es Izaya?

Espera ¿Cama?

-I~za~ya- lo llama Shizuo- ¿Quién tiene miedo que lo ataquen de noche? -Un golpe-

-Shizuo no soporta la espera, ni los anuncios, ni la comida recalentada, ni los atascos, ni la zona de no fumadores…ni ni-

-Cállate. El que dormirá colgado de un poste serás tú.-

-Heiwajima Shizuo, monstruo.¡Te haré matar a tu hermano con tus propias manos!-

-Te odio-

Eso es lo último que ha dicho Heiwajima antes de largarse reventando la pared.

-¿Porque todo esto? Namie ve a su jefe lanzar los papeles al aire antes de ponerse la chaqueta.

-Porque los problemas nunca vienen solos Namie- y se va corriendo tras la bestia.

.-. .-. .-.

-Iza tu teléfono está siendo tan insistente que ahora podría servir de aviso al holocausto que está por caer- El rubio bar tender busca al memo con el que se supone que vive, por qué no, en 7 días solo se ha librado del informante para ir a cagar porque ni ducharse en paz…

-¡Cógelo tú!- se oye desde la habitación.

-¿Mh?- mira el aparatejo que no deja de dar botes sobre la mesa. Lo coge y lo lleva con él donde Izaya.

Allí lo encuentra con todo patas arriba.

-¿Cómo debería contestar?- dice mientras lee el remitente que parece uno de esos mafiosos desconfiados que usan de balas a sus subordinados.

-Uh… Qué tal..: Aqui Hewaijima Shizuo

El guarda espaldas de Orihara Izaya el informante y también… - Shizuo mueve el enrome armario para que Izaya pueda buscar lo que sea que ha perdido.

-¡Su esposo! - suelta con una risotada y el armario es soltado sobre él.

-¡Uhaaaa!-

-Aqui H.S, yo apunto los encargos de Orihara-san…-

-¿Hewajima?- o esta vez parece ser la secre. -¿Y Izaya? Necesito hablar con él…-Shizuo sonríe.

-Lo siento, por ahora no puede contestar a ninguna llamada. Y… ¿Qué quieres?-

Namie ni se sorprende al otro lado de la linea.

-Si está muerto, heredar su fortuna. -

-No- dice el rubio- Nos la repartimos entre las hermanas y yo.- _¿Ha metido a Heiwajima en su testamento sabiendo que él lo haría realidad y pronto? Cómo un genio de la lámpara…_

-Quiero el dia libre pues- dice la Yagiri sorbiendo el café-

-Tampoco- rebate la taza contra la mesa de madera pero no se parte-

-¿Porque no?- grita sabiendo que su jefe le debe 10 horas extras en descansos.

-Me dijo que esta semana recibirías muchos pedidos y que si no lo hacías perderías tu puesto, tu sueldo y tu ropa interior. ¿La ropa interior también es de tu jefe? ¿Que clase de secre eres tu?-

-Namie Secret- contesta ella secamente- Bien por ahora haré esa mierda… Pero si no tenga una compensación en tres días voy a quemarlo todo.-

-¿Has oído eso Izaya?-

Namie cuelga mientras Izaya sale de debajo.

-Se queja por todo- revisa que nada esté roto.

-Si quieres que atienda a tus llamadas, págame- dice el bartender devolviéndole el móvil.

-Si Shizuo no quiere casarse conmigo no voy a pagar nada.- Shizuo la agarra del brazo y lo tira sobre la cama, se sube sobre él.

-Si me caso , ¿Qué tendré aparte de dolor y sufrimiento vitalicios?- Izaya construye una mueca un tanto rara.

-Solo me quieres por el dinero Shizuo- lloriquea. -Solo por mis dotes, no porque soy yo- lo empuja y lo aparta. Sin mirarlo se encamina hacia el armario y empieza a meter la ropa a puñados en la maleta.

-¡Te odio y me largo de esta pocilga!- dice mientras arrastra todas sus cosas por el pasillo- ¡Que te den Heiwajima!- de un portazo abandona al rubio en su departamento.

-¿Que mierda ha sido eso?- ¿Una pelea, estaba fingiendo? ¿Tanto dinero tiene para quererlo?

* * *

 _O.O_

 _De nada~_

 _¡Hasta la vista!_

 _CuelgodoscapsenundiaporqueYOLOvalgo_

 _Dejen algo. ...Meh._

 _Ciao~_


	5. End Chapter

_Hey~_

 _Les traigo la última parte de esta pequeña parodia._

 _Yo lo he disfrutado escribiendo y espero que tu leyendo._

 _3... 2...1_

 _LET'S GO!_

* * *

-Sempai resolvió sus problemas…- dice la rubia dándole unas 15 latas de coca-cola en una perfecta torre. -La compensación por tus invitaciones, Sempai- dice feliz tomando lugar al lado del bartender.

 _¿Debería compensarle todo? Cocinó, buscó información por mí… Me ayudó a relajarme…_

 _¡Espera! El tren de pensamientos tiene un serio accidente._

 _¡Lo ha hecho para que yo me sienta culpable!_

 _Aunque ni siquiera fue una discusión, es más, lo interpretó mal…_

-Sempai a reventando las latas como globos.-Shizuo tiene el pelo mojado- Toma- recibe un pañuelo azul de su kohai que trata de recogerlas y ponerlas en su lugar.

Shizuo mira el pañuelo manchado.

 _Para empezar… Yo odio a Izaya, así que todo ese teatro era inútil._

 _Se vino a vivir a la fuerza…_

 _¿Que voy a comer yo hoy?_

 _Ahora si que estoy molesto…_

 _Viene a incordiar, se queda tocando las narices a diario e incluso es horrible cuando no está._

-Voy a matarle- pero ahora no es literalmente, matar a Izaya pudiendo hacerle pagar esto en vida es ser idiota. -No soy del todo Idiota… Heh-

-Sempai, he encontrado tres buenas posibilidades- mira a su kohai fuera de lugar-

-¿De qué?- _¿Vorona se mete en mi cabeza? ¿Debería decirle a Celty que aquí hay alguien que lee la mente?_

-Qué hacer tras una devastadora ruptura-

Debería dejar que escupir lo que pienso en voz alta, Izaya tenía razón.

-D-dime la primera- Vorona tiembla de emoción.

-Si tuvieron una discusión y tu pareja no te dio opción de réplica, y estás resentido por qué crees que en parte también es su culpa, ignórale, eso le atacará los nervios.-Recuerdo bien como se puso la otra vez, por un momento creí que su cabeza estallaría.

-Si la otra persona le quiere, volverá arrastrándose o hará lo mismo que la primera por orgullo.-

-Entonces no llegaremos a ningún que él me ignorará a mí.-

.-. .-.

-Izaya, ese teléfono ya no tiene virus. Y no, no va a saltarte a la cara. -pero las palabras salen por la ventana.

-¿Qué estás esperando exactamente?- la secretaria esperaba ver a su jefe hoy serio pero no en este plan.

Adolescente en pijama en el sofá "espero que llames pronto -Quién-sea- No baka-

-A que me llame Shizuo no Baka- dice mientras toma otra galletita, con esta termina el tercer piso de una caja roja.

-¿Por qué debería?- Namie está por gritarle pero su jefe ya ha hecho todo el trabajo.

-Hemos roto y espero sus disculpas-

-Pffffff- café sobre tres tablas de madera que forman el suelo-¡No estabais en una relación!- Izaya se pone de pie y se deja caer sentado enrollándose con la manta.

-Vivimos juntos, compartimos las tareas, la cama, yo cocinaba para él y descubro que solo me quiere por el dinero.. Ugh-

Así que… eso de llegar devastado no era una actuación. ¡¿Que esperaba de una relación forzada, señor stalker?!

-Voy a buscar mi libro de "Solteras para expertas".

-No Namie, quiero que escarmiente… Jua ja ja ja aj aj agh. ¡Siento mi corazón roto!

-Debería escribir "Como sacar a tu jefe de estas absurdas situaciones". Izaya, amas a los humanos ¿no?- Izaya deja su papel a un lado. -Ve y fastidialos- dice temiendose lo peor.

-Eso haré… En cuanto me llame-

Nada de nada.

.-. .-.

-¿Crees que me llamará?- el sushi de Vorona asiente con ella.

-Pero no creo que lo haga, ese resentido idiota- Vorona le ofrece bebida y le sirve un vaso.

El teléfono suena, el bartender se levanta de la silla y sale a fuera.

-¿Si?

-Hola Shizu-chan~-Ignoraré ese sobrenombre.-¿Cómo estás?- ignoraré tu repugnancia-

-Yo bien, en el sushi ruso, cenando con Tom-san-

-¿Él y Shizuo solos?- ignoraré tus celos sin sentido-

-Bueno no, está Vorona-

-¿Una mujer también?- ignoraré tu sed de sangre-

-Puedes venirte si quieres-

-¿Ah? ¿Me invitas al sushi ruso?-ignoraré ese tono de voz tuyo-

-Si nos vemos en 10 minutos. ¿Quieres que te pase a recoger?-

-Si, así no te enfadarás, porque pensaba llegar tarde~- ignoraré tus burlas-

Shizuo regresa dentro del local pero Vorona lo devuelve fuera empujándolo-

-¿Sempai lo ha ignorado?-Shizuo asisnte mientras prende el cigarrillo que lleva en la mano.

-¿Puedes prestarme tu moto y un par de cascos?- la rubia le da las llaves-

-Bien hecho sempai, cuéntame cuando regreses- ella desaparece-

.-. .-.

-¡Namie, hoy salgo a comer fuera!- pasa por detrás de ella y le pincha con dedo las costillas sobresaltadola- Así que nada de arroz blando y blanco~.

Izaya se viste, Izaya se acicala e Izaya buen puesto en su plumaje a la calle baja.

-¿Llego tarde?- dice el rubio tras quitarse el casco aun sentado sobre la moto. Es un espectáculo impresionante.

-¡¿Woah Shizuo tiene licencia?!- el rubio tira de él, lo sienta detrás y le da el casco.

-No, así que rápido o nos detienen a ambos- Izaya suelta risitas y se ciñe firmemente en la cintura de Shizuo.

-¿No hay algo que debes decirme Shizuo?- a la siguiente esquina ambos paran en un semáforo.

-Si- dice girándose para mirarlo- Que he decidio ignorar todas tus tonterías y dar seriedad a esto- Izaya le pincha con el dedo.

-Que malo Shizu-o je je-

-Y que siento lo que dije- Izaya ha dejado de reírse- Y gracias por todo- Izaya se esconde en la espalda del bartender-

Que tonto Shizuo, yo solo amo a los humanos… O eso creo.

.-. .-. .-.

-Hola Tom-san.-El hombre de gafas deja la garra de cerveza llena a un lado, junto con el sushi a medio comer.

-¿Que necesitas niña?-Vorona duda si sentarse o no, contarle eso a Tom-san es ahora de vida o muerte.

-La verdad es que le mentí un poco.-

-¿Oh? Entonces si estas en una relación con tu sempai...-

-Si, compartimos nuestros secretos. -

-Eso es malo en muchos sentidos, explícate un poco.-

-La verdad es que el origen de los problemas de sempai soy yo. Yo hice que sempai provocara a Izaya-san y que todo se hiciera más grande y que se torciera de esta forma...-

-Hm.-

-¿Y Shizuo donde está ahora?- Vorona le pasa el teléfono que tiene en tono con el numero del rubio marcado.

-El numero 656 788 XXX no está encendido o está fuera de cobertura...-

-Está en su reconciliación.-

-Oh eso es bueno.-

-Con Izaya-san.-

-Oh con Izaya...-

-En mi moto.-

-En tu moto... ¡¿Qué?!-

-¿La persona con la cual Shizuo estaba en una relación no era una stripper?-

-Bueno, Izaya-san también se contonea Tom-san.-

-¿Para qué le pagué pues?-

-Un zumo por favor... Oh, por perder su masculinidad. Siento haberle mentido en eso también Tom-san.-

-Bueno...-Suspira quitándose las gafas y dejarlas sobre la mesa, se masajea la cabeza tratando de serenarse.- Estarán peleándose seguramente...-

 _-¡IZAYA!-_

 _-¡Oh Shizuo, estas todo excitado, embarrado y roto... ¿Qué no te molan los besos en moto~?_

-Negativo Tom-san.-

THE END.

* * *

 _Y aquí termina._

 _Los finales son un dolor para mi porque me da pena terminar, pero tengo que hacerlo e igualmente me es muy difícil._

 _Gracias a todos y espero que les haya gustado de verdad._

 _Vale la pena poner favorito al final ¿No?_

 _Volveré con otro Shizaya seguramente en un tiempo._

 _Tengo una inspiración Kuroko (Kuroko no Basket), aparece cuando le da la gana sin avisar y se va sin decir nada, fantasmal~_

 _Ciao~_


End file.
